An image processing device, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), includes a function of transmitting an email with image data attached thereto. Another image processing device has a function of storing image data in storage and transmitting an email including a link to a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of the storage at which the image data is stored. A user can download the image data from the storage by accessing the link to the URL in the email.
However, according to such an image processing device, the image data remains in the storage even after the user has downloaded the image data from the storage. As the size of the remaining image data increases, an available space of the storage decreases. Further, since the image data remains in the storage, an unauthorized person may access the image file in the storage.